


Un nouvel élan

by PrayUCatchMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU (chap 3), Eventual Happy Ending, Future Fic, Javier's POV (mostly), Light Angst, M/M, bittersweet feelings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayUCatchMe/pseuds/PrayUCatchMe
Summary: October 2026, Javier starts his coaching career with Livia, a young italian skater. Single since a few months ago, he begins this new season with a lot of challenges ahead.Octobre 2026, Javier commence sa carrière d'entraîneur aux côtés de Livia, une jeune patineuse italienne. Séparé de sa compagne depuis quelques mois, le début de cette nouvelle saison s'annonce pleine de défis.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I pictured this story back in december 2018, thinking about Javier's retirement and his departure from Toronto right after. There will be 6 chapters in this fic that I'm still writing. I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Salut,  
> j'ai imaginé cette histoire en décembre 2018, en pensant à la retraite de Javier et au fait qu'il quitterait Toronto juste après. Il y aura 6 chapitres au final pour cette fic que je suis toujours en train d'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez :)
> 
> PrayUCatchMe

Dans le ciel crépusculaire d’octobre, un fin éclat de lune était suspendu au milieu de l’immensité bleue, comme un sourire lancé depuis un autre monde. Le début d’un nouveau cycle pensa Javier qui profitait de cette fin d’après-midi sur la terrasse de son nouvel appartement.

Il avait emménagé durant l’été dans ce quatre pièces qu’il voulait accueillant et confortable, presque un refuge. Un endroit où il serait simple et agréable de vivre avec une vue dégagée sur les rues de Madrid, d’où il pourrait sentir le pouls de la vie, et l’énergie de la capitale. Un espace où se reposer et panser ses blessures d’homme.

Rompre avec Lorena quelques mois plus tôt avait été une des décisions les plus dures que Javier avait eu à prendre. Et même s’il savait que cela était juste, une marque profonde et douloureuse persistait. Il n’avait pas su la rendre heureuse, être l’homme de sa vie comme elle était la femme de sa vie. Il n’avait pu lui donner ce qu’elle souhaitait plus que tout. Ce qu’ _il_ souhaitait. À la fin, la déception et l’amertume avaient vaincu leur amour, une vérité implacable et insurmontable entre eux.

Cette pensée l’envahit au point d’alourdir son corps et, accoudé au balcon, il pencha sa tête et l’enserra entre ses mains en espérant étouffer la tristesse qu’il sentait poindre à la surface. Sa gorge se serrait sérieusement quand un cri dans la rue en contrebas le ramena au présent. Dans un grand soupir, remuant ses doigts qu’il sentait engourdis, il se résolu à laisser le passé à sa place car tout avait été dit. Il n’y avait ni méchant, ni gentil dans l’histoire, seulement deux personnes aux cœurs brisés pour des raisons différentes et dont le chemin commun avait pris fin.

Javier secoua la tête plusieurs fois, esquissant inconsciemment un mouvement de négation. Il se redressa, dirigeant son regard vers le coin de la rue d’où provenaient les éclats de voix qui l’avaient sorti de sa mélancolie. Après quelques secondes d’observation sans grand intérêt, il reprit enfin le cours de ses préoccupations plus immédiates.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie récemment et pour la saison 2026/2027, il avait accepté d’entraîner à plein temps la jeune Livia Stromboli, une patineuse italienne de 17 ans très prometteuse dont son amie Karolina lui avait parlé quelques années auparavant. Le contact était bien passé au cours des deux précédents camps d’été en Espagne que Javier assurait avec beaucoup de plaisir et de sérieux. Car son but avait toujours été d’entraîner plusieurs patineurs de haut niveau, comme au Toronto Cricket Club, et si possible, avec le même succès que Brian et Tracy.

Décidé à franchir le pas, Javier s’était mis en quête d’élèves potentiels, avant de trouver Livia, ou plutôt, qu’ils ne se trouvent. Une envie commune s’était doucement, mais sûrement tissée entre eux. L’envie de travailler ensemble, selon les méthodes que Javier voulait appliquer, progresser et commencer à gagner des compétitions importantes.

Demain ils seraient à Helsinki, quelques semaines après, aux Internationaux de France, puis la finale du Grand Prix, mais cela semblait peu probable. Aussi confiant qu’il était dans ses capacités, Javier savait que la finale était en soi, un énorme palier, et que pour cette saison, Livia était encore en-dessous du niveau requis.

_Mais qui sait ? On a tous des surprises..._

Un autre grand rendez-vous se passerait fin janvier avec les Championnats d’Europe, qu’il avait remporté sept fois d’affilée, égalant ainsi le record de Plushenko. Puis ce seraient les Mondiaux fin mars et la saison serait terminée. Penser à la fin de l’hiver le rendit soudain nostalgique, et dans un réflexe, il changea brusquement de position comme si cela suffisait à dissoudre son émotion.

Tandis que le bleu sombre de la nuit envahissait de plus en plus le ciel madrilène, Javier faisait défiler mentalement le calendrier de la saison mais aussi toutes les étapes que son élève franchirait à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose de vertigineux à penser à tout ça maintenant qu’il était véritablement entraîneur d’une patineuse de haut niveau. Tous ces détails à régler et toutes ces nuances à trouver quand il faut motiver, orienter, conseiller ou bien même sermonner son élève quand le travail demandé n’a pas été réalisé.

Des bribes de conversations qu’il avait eu avec Brian pour l’essentiel – avec Tracy, il y avait eu une forme de rondeur maternelle et bienveillante – lui revenaient en mémoire sous un autre angle, comme s’il était un témoin invisible qui aurait voyagé dans le temps et assistait à ces échanges. Certains mots tournaient alors en boucle et il en redécouvrait le sens ou bien le poids qu’ils avaient eu dans son propre cheminement de jeune athlète ambitieux. Bien que son ambition était limitée à ce que _lui_ croyait possible. S’il n’avait pas été entouré par les bonnes personnes, il n’aurait certainement pas eu la même carrière.

Il avait de grands espoirs pour Livia et il était décidé à être l’entraîneur, le guide qui lui permettrait d’exploiter tout son potentiel. Finalement, lui aussi apprenait et avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais il avait cette confiance que l’on n’a pas à 20 ans, une confiance solide et consciente des aléas. Si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, ce n’était pas grave, il y aurait toujours de quoi en tirer une expérience profitable pour la suite.

Tel était un des enseignements qu’il espérait transmettre à sa jeune élève. Bien sûr, il y avait les objectifs et une progression attendue à la fin de chaque saison mais il y avait tant d’autres paramètres qui, en quelques secondes, pouvaient aussi anéantir le travail des mois précédents. Rien n’était joué pour autant et parfois, il fallait apprécier la victoire même si la performance était moyenne, tandis que l’on pouvait perdre en ayant tout donné.

L’air devenant plus vif, un frisson poussa Javier à rentrer et à délaisser la terrasse, ses drôles de songes avec. Livia devait le rejoindre sur place, à Helsinki. Voyant qu’elle avait été appliquée, que ses progrès étaient visibles et que sa famille lui manquait, il l’avait autorisée à passer quelques jours en Italie avant cette importante compétition. Après tout, elle avait bien mérité ce temps de détente ; cela lui permettrait sans doute de mieux gérer la pression, et de profiter de ce qui avait cruellement manqué à Javier, à certains moments de sa carrière.

Occupé à vérifier une dernière fois sa valise, une énième notification sur son portable l’interrompit. Entre son entourage, toujours aussi présent quand il en avait besoin, la Fédération Italienne, la mère de Livia, Livia évidemment, et les autres membres de l’équipe qui seraient sur place, chorégraphe, kiné, et coach technique, Javier avait été très sollicité. Un peu trop à son goût d’ailleurs, ce qui l’avait perturbé dans la préparation du premier Grand Prix. Finalement, passer de l’autre côté ne lui enlevait pas la nervosité d’avant-compétition, même si elle était différente. Comme souvent, il s’appuyait sur son expérience accumulée au fil des ans pour passer ces périodes émotionnellement chargées.

Relativement contrarié, Javier regarda son téléphone, mais immédiatement un sourire s’afficha sur son visage.

_Best of luck Javí ! Everything’s gonna be alright. You’ve done amazing so far._

Brian venait de lui envoyer ses encouragements de la plus simple des façons et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

Javier avait toujours apprécié la chaleur sans artifice de Brian, son authenticité et la sincérité qui émanait de lui. Ces derniers temps, il appréciait particulièrement sa bienveillance et sa présence, ni trop distante, ni trop envahissante, juste ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer dans sa propre carrière d’entraîneur. Quand il avait besoin de ses conseils, Brian prenait toujours le temps de l’écouter et de lui répondre, de l’aiguiller parfois, sans non plus imposer son point de vue.

Leur relation avait évolué vers une collaboration entre pairs et Javier reconnaissait avec humilité combien cela l’avait porté durant ses premières années de formation d’entraîneur. La générosité, l’élégance de Brian, qui lui avait laissé la liberté de faire ses propres expériences, de développer ses propres compétences, cette noblesse d’âme dont il faisait preuve, le touchait plus qu’il ne pouvait le dire.

_Thank you so much Brian. I’ve learned from the best ;)_

Il n’était pas tard, à peine 20h mais Javier décida de passer la soirée le plus tranquillement possible et de se changer les idées. Il envoya un dernier message à Livia en lui rappelant de ne rien oublier, remercia sa famille et son meilleur ami pour leur soutien et s’affala enfin sur son canapé. Le dîner serait frugal mais appétissant : un reste de tortilla, du _pan con tomate_ , un morceau de manchego, le tout accompagné d’un verre de vin rouge.

Il alluma la télévision, regardant les images défiler sur l’écran sans vraiment y prêter attention, occupé à déguster son vin et à grignoter nonchalamment le contenu de son assiette.

Il tendit l’oreille quand les résultats des derniers matchs de _La Liga_ furent annoncés, mais il repensa à la compétition qui l’attendait les prochains jours et soupira bruyamment. Il grimaça et changea de chaîne pour tomber sur la rediffusion du _Masque de Zorro_. Cette fois-ci, il choisit d’en rire, car tout semblait, d’une façon ou d’une autre, le raccrocher au patinage.

Il reprit une gorgée de vin, termina son repas et profita du film le reste de la soirée. L’histoire était enlevée, les acteurs jeunes et énergiques et c’était, somme toute, très divertissant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin avant le début d’une semaine qui s’annonçait spéciale sous bien des aspects.

* * *

Dès l’atterrissage, Javier contacta Livia pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Il confirma qu’il l’attendrait dans le hall de l’hôtel pour l’aider à s’installer et lui expliquer brièvement l’organisation de la semaine. Il tenait à l’accompagner dans tous ses déplacements entre l’hôtel et la patinoire afin de la rassurer par sa présence constante. Surtout se montrer disponible et à l’écoute. Le circuit senior pouvait se révéler déstabilisant parfois.

Alors qu’il défaisait sa valise, Javier songea qu’il n’était pas revenu à Helsinki depuis les Championnats du Monde en 2017. Ses derniers Championnats du Monde... Il y avait perdu son titre après un programme long assez moyen. Quelqu’un d’autre avait été bien meilleur que lui, exceptionnel même. Quelqu’un qui l’avait réconforté au moment de saluer le public et de laisser la place aux médaillés...

_Yuzu… Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?_

* * *

Pour ce premier entraînement, les conditions idéales étaient réunies : la glace semblait de bonne qualité, les équipements bien conçus et rénovés, et les bénévoles plein d’enthousiasme. Se retrouver dans un environnement habituel, mais dans un contexte nouveau, était particulièrement excitant. Javier était touché par toutes les marques de sympathie à son égard qui, cependant, laissèrent place à une tension diffuse. Autour de lui, les sourires s’effaçaient et chaque équipe se regroupait dans une sorte de mutisme, les regards aiguisés, braqués sur les patineurs, prêts à relever la moindre information sur l’état de forme des uns et des autres. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Concentre-toi ne cessait de se répéter Javier. Il n’avait pas vraiment anticipé le fait de revoir toutes ces personnes qu’il avait côtoyées des années auparavant, ni le temps et l’énergie que cela lui prendrait. Au détriment de Livia.

_C’est elle la priorité. Concentre-toi !_

Javier arrivait tout juste à fixer son attention sur son élève quand un détail insignifiant l’arracha de nouveau à ses obligations d’entraîneur. À l’autre bout de la piste, un patineur se pencha quelques secondes pour toucher la glace avant de s’élancer vigoureusement et de commencer son échauffement. Le fait qu’il soit entièrement vêtu de noir accentua l’impression familière de Javier. Il pensa à Yuzuru, son camarade d’entraînement pendant ses années à Toronto et esquissa un sourire. Le japonais avait tant marqué leur discipline de son empreinte que certains patineurs actuels avaient adopté, chacun à leur façon, un des nombreux rituels de son ami. Il eu le sentiment d’appartenir à une grande famille où l’héritage des anciens patineurs perdurait à travers les nouveaux arrivés sur le circuit.

D’une certaine façon apaisé, Javier se concentra pour de bon sur Livia qui terminait une série de combinaisons triple-double avant de continuer avec les combinaisons triple-triple. Il était heureux de ses récents progrès et surtout de son état d’esprit avant de démarrer la compétition. Livia était à la fois concentrée et réceptive à ses remarques qu’elle assimilait avec rapidité et efficacité. Si elle était tendue ou nerveuse, Javier n’aurait pu le voir tant elle montrait de la détermination dans ses mouvements et les bouts de programme qu’elle exécutait avec conviction. Cela le rassura et il se dit qu’il avait eu raison de lui accorder quelques jours en famille avant de venir à Helsinki. Un athlète heureux est un athlète prêt à travailler dur et à tout donner le jour J.

Alors qu’il félicitait Livia et l’applaudissait suite à sa dernière combinaison triple Lutz-triple boucle piqué, Javier dirigea son regard vers l’autre accès de la patinoire et aperçu une silhouette familière. Le patineur tout de noir vêtu se tenait proche d’un homme en costume de la _JSF_. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de repartir sur la glace, laissant seul l’homme en costume.

Javier reconnut Yuzuru et attendit quelques minutes avant de lui faire signe de la main depuis l’endroit où il se tenait. Sans pour autant se diriger vers lui, Yuzuru lui renvoya son salut, un peu étonné mais ravi de cette rencontre fortuite, puis se tourna vers un autre membre de la _JSF_ pour, vraisemblablement, s’entretenir des affaires courantes.

Même éloigné, Javier remarqua son attitude passionnée. Il se souvint combien Yuzuru était animé parfois en attendant le début de la compétition, plongé dans l’écoute d’un groupe de rock japonais, canalisant toute son énergie à mimer les paroles, à coups de grands gestes et d’expressions dramatiques. Et voilà qu’il revenait au bord de la patinoire, tout aussi animé, dans un rôle différent, à la surprise de Javier. L’espagnol en conclut qu’il avait vraiment loupé un épisode et que ces quelques jours seraient aussi l’occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Le lendemain, les dames débutant la compétition, Javier avait dû programmer son réveil tôt dans la matinée, passer voir Livia et vérifier que tout était en ordre avant qu’ils ne partent pour la patinoire. Sur le trajet, l’obscurité dense et impénétrable empêchait toute distraction aux passagers, bien que Livia ne semblait pas s’en soucier, à la voir souriante et excitée devant son téléphone.

« Tu joues à quoi, je connais ? » demanda Javier.

« Oh c’est juste un test pour savoir quel membre des _1D_ on est. »

« Les _One... D_ ??? »

« Les _One Direction_. Une de mes tantes était super fan. »

« Ok... »

Ainsi Javier se rappela-t-il tous les moments où Brian avait eu la même expression qui était la sienne maintenant, et combien le temps où il était insouciant, captivé par n’importe quel contenu superficiel, pourvu que cela le fasse rire, était révolu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, Livia a un nom de volcan (m'en suis rendue compte après avoir choisi ;) Chapitre 2, mardi ou mercredi prochain.
> 
> Yes, I know, Livia has a volcano name (I understood that after having picked it ;) Chapter 2, next tuesday or wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Debout, dans la zone réservée aux entraîneurs, Javier avait laissé Livia se couler tranquillement dans sa bulle de concentration avant son passage pour le programme court, quand il sentit une tape amicale sur son dos.

« David ! Hé ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Javier le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Javí, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Ça va bien, toujours occupé et à courir le monde mais ça va. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Livia ? »

« Bien, bien, ça se passe bien. Des petites choses à régler tu sais mais… on a un bon contact, on travaille bien ensemble. »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. En tout cas, tu as l’air en forme, tu ne changes pas » continua David en prenant affectivement le visage de Javier dans ses mains.

« Oh si, je change ! » répondit Javier, à la fois ému et amusé par cette remarque, « j’ai pas mal de cheveux gris maintenant... »

David le contempla quelques secondes avec un sourire entendu.

« Tu as vu Yuzu au fait ? »

« Oui, de loin. On s’est salué mais nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion de parler » reconnu Javier, tandis que David hochait plusieurs fois la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Lui aussi porte le costume… Qui aurait cru ? » fit David, accompagné d’un clin d’œil. « Enfin, c’est bon de vous revoir tous les deux sur le circuit. »

La musique de présentation du premier groupe retentit dans la salle. Javier vérifia sa montre et racla sa gorge nerveusement. Il prit soin de suivre des yeux Livia qui passait pour entrer sur la glace au cas où elle chercherait un quelconque réconfort. Certains patineurs avaient besoin de se sentir très entourés le jour J, mais son élève se contenta d’un rapide coup d’œil dans sa direction.

« Je dois te laisser, j’ai un rendez-vous » s’excusa David. Il s’apprêtait à quitter Javier quand il ajouta, « j’ai failli oublier ! J’ai eu quelques idées de chorégraphies pour toi. Oui pour toi, Javier Fernández ! Je t’enverrai plusieurs morceaux. Il y a une chanson de Mélodie Gardot, ça t’irait comme un gant. »

L’enthousiasme de David était souvent contagieux et détendit un peu Javier qui n’échappait pas au stress de l’entraîneur.

« Merci David, mais tu sais que je n’ai plus beaucoup l’occasion de patiner pour des spectacles. »

« On verra bien ! » répliqua David avec défi, « je t’envoie tout ça la semaine prochaine. »

_From Italy, Livia Stromboli !_

« Il y en a une qui sera ravie » lança Javier, applaudissant et désignant son élève à David qui s’éloignait déjà.

Les annonces terminées, Livia se rapprocha de la barrière, curieuse de vérifier si c’était bien David Wilson, son chorégraphe préféré, qui discutait avec son entraîneur.

« Bonjour » fit-elle, timide mais rayonnante quand il s’avéra que c’était bien lui.

« Bonjour » répondit simplement David. « Désolé, je dois vraiment y aller. Ravi de t’avoir rencontré. À une autre fois j’espère » dit-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Livia était encore toute émoustillée par cette rencontre quand Javier lui donna ses consignes pour commencer l’échauffement. Elle passerait en troisième position, ce qui lui permettrait de profiter de ces six minutes parfois cruciales pour retrouver ses sensations, sans trop attendre non plus le passage des autres concurrentes. Déterminée, elle s’élança sur la glace et s’exerça à la combinaison triple-triple dont la réalisation lui posait le plus de problème.

Après quelques allées et venues auprès de Javier, Livia passa le reste de l’échauffement à patiner, tentant, quand elle en avait l’occasion, quelques sauts aux entrées compliquées ou bien reproduisant les phases importantes de son programme. Sa concentration, qui aurait pu passer pour exemplaire, ne faisait pas illusion auprès de Javier. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Seulement, il veillait à ce que cet équilibre sensible, juste avant la compétition, soit respecté. Il estimait que c’était à elle de le solliciter et non à lui de la perturber avec ce qu’il croyait percevoir. Aussi s’autorisa-t-il une attention flottante. Disponible, ouvert et posé, tout sauf une surprotection maladroite.

« Salut Javí. »

« Stéphane ! » s ‘exclama Javier, tout heureux de voir une de ses personnes préférées dans le milieu du patinage, « comment ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Ravi de te voir parmi nous. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Stéphane s’accouda un peu plus loin sur la barrière et se concentra sur la patineuse qu’il entraînait depuis la saison passée, une jeune suisse qu’il entourait de sa bienveillance habituelle. Une bienveillance et une gentillesse dont Javier avait bénéficié durant les spectacles où ils avaient partagé l’affiche et tout au long de sa formation au métier d’entraîneur. Stéphane avait aussi été là pour sa dernière compétition amateur ; il lui avait ouvert ses bras, empathique et réconfortant. Tandis que l’échauffement se terminait, Javier accueillit cette belle énergie pour combattre son anxiété. Qu’il était bon d’avoir des amis dans ce sport qui pouvait être injuste et cruel.

Livia rejoignit l’espace réservée aux patineuses, la salle enfin vide de toute agitation tandis qu’un silence respectueux s’imposait parmi le public. Javier regarda son élève une dernière fois, plein de cet enthousiasme et de cette générosité que l’on a pour une jeune personne s’apprêtant à vivre un moment important. Mais lui aussi vivait un moment important et, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, une tendre fierté éclaira son visage. Son rêve se réalisait, même si ce n’était que le début.

* * *

« Livia, regarde-moi. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es déçue, je le vois. Il y a des éléments à revoir, on est d’accord. Mais je sais que tu as fait le maximum. Je suis fier de toi. »

Voyant la déception de Livia après son passage, Javier immobilisa presque son élève avant qu’ils ne rejoignent le _Kiss and Cry_. Il n’était pas question de la laisser se noyer dans une auto-évaluation négative. Bien évidemment, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail pour atteindre le niveau supérieur. Le plus important, cependant, était de relativiser ce décalage que tout patineur expérimente au cours de sa carrière, entre les efforts fournis durant les entraînements et la performance réalisée le jour de la compétition. Le score obtenu par la jeune italienne traduisait un manque de netteté et de finition qui lui auraient permis d’obtenir de meilleures _GOE_ , bien qu’elle ait réalisé tous ses éléments sans la moindre erreur.

Après l’avoir remercié sans s’épancher davantage sur les raisons de sa mine déconfite, Livia regagna le vestiaire, laissant son entraîneur pensif dans le couloir qui menait à la patinoire. Javier était globalement satisfait mais sentait bien chez Livia les effets de la pression, qu’elle soit extérieure ou intérieure. La veille à l’entraînement, il ne l’avait pourtant pas autant remarqué.

Des applaudissements, suite à un solide triple axel de la concurrente suivante, troublèrent sa réflexion. Javier aperçu, à quelques mètres de lui, un couple absorbé par les déplacements aériens de la patineuse. L’homme tourna la tête pour chuchoter à l’oreille de la femme. Comme s’il sentait son regard posé sur lui, l’homme, qui n’était autre que Misha, croisa les yeux de Javier et lui fit un petit salut amical.

La carrière de Misha avait pris une toute autre ampleur depuis qu’il avait chorégraphié le programme de la double championne d’Europe en titre. Javier admirait sa persévérance et sa solidité lorsqu’il avait affronté de vives critiques sur son travail. Misha avait gardé la tête haute, s’était sans doute remis en question, et avait fini par prouver qu’il ne comptait pas sur son seul talent et sur ses contacts dans le milieu pour décrocher des contrats. Sa détermination avait payé mais surtout, songeait Javier, sa capacité à évoluer et à progresser. Sans doute devrait-il, lui aussi, en passer par là.

_Ce n’est pas parce qu’on aime faire quelque chose qu’on est doué pour ça..._

Javier salua respectueusement Misha, mais préféra rester à distance. Il attendit Livia en faisant des allées et venues dans le couloir, rencontra plusieurs journalistes qui le félicitèrent, serra quelques mains et vérifia son portable. Livia en avait pour 5 minutes, à en croire son texto. Javier sourit, regarda ses mails et se résigna à patienter un nouveau quart d’heure sur une des nombreuses banquettes mises à disposition pour les accompagnants.

Le couloir entièrement vide autour de lui, les cris du public pour le raccrocher au moment présent, Javier se sentait un peu agité et mal à l’aise, embarqué dans une suite de questionnements qui ne le rassurait pas. Lui non plus ne disait pas grand-chose quand il était déçu et horriblement frustré de sa performance. Il comprenait mieux maintenant toute la patience et la délicatesse nécessaires dans ce genre de moment. Il espérait également recroiser Yuzuru et pouvoir discuter avec lui, bien que cette simple idée semblait l’intimider.

Tourné vers la patinoire, Javier aperçu plusieurs silhouettes de dos en grande conversation, probablement les patineuses du second groupe et leurs entraîneurs. Il se leva pour les observer discrètement de plus près. Seules deux concurrentes étaient clairement au-dessus du lot ; en maîtrisant au moins un quadruple saut et le triple axel, elles étaient quasiment inatteignables. Ce serait d’ailleurs, un objectif à discuter avec Livia dans les prochaines semaines.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rejoindre le hall – le quart d’heure étant enfin écoulé – Javier croisa Yuzuru et les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent au milieu du passage pour se saluer. Yuzuru fit un signe vers la salle et prononça quelques mots qui, si Javier se souvenait bien, disaient de ne pas l’attendre, puis se tourna vers lui, les yeux comme des croissants de lune tant il souriait. Ils ouvrirent leurs bras l’un à l’autre dans une embrassade chaleureuse.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. »

« Moi aussi Yuzu » répondit Javier dans un grand sourire ému et quelque peu crispé.

Yuzuru serra de nouveau ses bras autour de Javier, énergique et tendu, et donna quelques tapes dans son dos, comme à son habitude quand l’émotion prenait le pas sur les mots. Heureusement, Javier facilitait les choses.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici » fit-il en désignant de la tête son costume. « Alors comme ça tu travailles pour la _JSF_ ? »

« Oui, c’est assez récent... » Yuzuru jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? On peut boire un verre à mon hôtel. »

« Oui, oui… d’accord » bredouillait Javier en voyant Livia le rejoindre. « On se retrouve à quelle heure ? »

« 18h ? Ça te va ? »

« Euh… Yuzu, je te présente Livia. »

Livia s’approcha timidement, tendit sa main, tout en se penchant légèrement en avant. Yuzu pris sa main dans les siennes et se courba en souriant. « Enchanté. »

« Je te rejoins dans le hall, j’arrive. » Javier congédia Livia aussi gentiment qu’il le pouvait, ce à quoi la jeune femme ne trouva rien à redire. « Ok, euh… 18h alors. Euh… ton hôtel ? »

« Je t’envoie l’adresse. Tu n’as pas changé de numéro ? » demanda Yuzuru.

« Non. Ok, à plus tard. À plus tard... »

Javier s’éloigna, pressé ou plutôt faisant semblant de l’être. Il avait rendez-vous avec Yuzuru en fin de journée et c’était si irréel qu’il l’avait quitté comme s’il s’enfuyait avec un trésor sous le manteau.

* * *

« Tu prends quelque chose ? »

« Une bière fera l’affaire, merci. »

Yuzu fit signe au serveur qui avait accompagné Javier jusque dans ce recoin calme du salon et demanda une bière. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, le visage détendu au-dessus d’une tasse de thé qu’il porta élégamment à ses lèvres avant de reposer son regard ébène sur Javier. L’hôtel était à quelques minutes à pied de là où séjournaient Livia et Javier, simple, confortable et surtout, discret. Le genre de lieu un peu secret dont personne ne parle pour conserver intact le charme de sa tranquillité.

« Alors, tu te plaît à la _JSF_ ? Tu fais quoi exactement ? »

« Je suis conseiller technique. Au départ, on m’a proposé de planifier les programmes d’entraînement pour tous les juniors. Mais j’avais plutôt envie de me concentrer sur un petit groupe de juniors, ceux de Sendai et des environs. Les jeunes de chez moi en fait ! » expliqua Yuzuru, ponctué par un rire cristallin. « C’était important pour moi. Et comme je ne pouvais pas rester tout le temps au Japon, j’ai dû négocier selon mes conditions. Pour l’instant, ça me convient mais bientôt, je serai plus indépendant, je serai un vrai coach, comme Brian et Tracy. Comme toi ! » Yuzuru sourit et fronça le nez, comme s’il lançait une boutade.

Javier se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et sourit en retour. L’étrangeté de se retrouver face à Yuzuru, autour d’un verre, se dissipait lentement. Dehors, une fine pluie neigeuse tombait, recouvrant le sol d’un tapis duveteux et orangé sous chaque lampadaire.

« Je suis content pour toi Yuzu, c’est une grande responsabilité. Moi je commence tout juste à entraîner, comme tu sais. C’est beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de choses que je n’imaginais pas bien à l’époque. Mais ça me plaît » dit Javier, les yeux immenses et sincères rivés sur Yuzuru, « c’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu faire après… »

« Après la compétition » dit Yuzuru posément.

Javier approuva et bu une gorgée de bière.

« Comment ça se passe avec Livia ? »

« Bien, pour un début. Le court aurait pu être meilleur » concéda Javier dans un soupir. « Elle a bien travaillé, c’est le principal. Elle ruminait un peu sur le trajet mais… »

« Elle avait l’air contente pourtant. »

« Elle l’était ! Rencontrer une légende vivante, tu penses bien qu’elle était contente ! »

« Tu parles de David ? »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur.

« Tu l’as vu ? » demanda Javier.

« Oui, il a toujours beaucoup de projets aux quatre coins du monde... »

Javier regarda son portable, encore un peu coupable d’avoir laissé Livia et de s’accorder un moment de détente. Yuzuru appela le serveur : « une autre bière ? »

« Euh... »

« J’ai faim, pas toi ? Ils font une assiette avec plusieurs spécialités du coin, c’est délicieux. »

« Oui… Oui, pourquoi pas... »

Javier s’aperçut qu’il avait déjà pratiquement terminé son verre, à la différence de Yuzuru, toujours attentif aux moindres détails et bien plus détendu que ce qu’il imaginait.

« Ça me fait plaisir de prendre le temps de discuter avec toi » reprit Yuzuru.

« Moi aussi » fit Javier avant de finir sa bière et de vérifier sa montre machinalement.

« Tu as encore un peu de temps à me consacrer ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Javier racla sa gorge nerveusement et afficha un grand sourire pour contredire ses gestes. Il s’assit profondément dans le fauteuil et y reposa ses bras.

« Comment va ta famille ? » demanda Yuzuru.

« Bien, ils vont bien. Ma sœur a eu un petit garçon l’année dernière, ce n’était pas prévu mais on est tous très contents. Et toi, ta famille ? »

« Ils vont bien. Ma mère est retournée vivre au Japon... Comment va Lorena ? »

« Oh… euh, on s’est séparé. »

« Je suis désolé Javí, vraiment » dit Yuzuru, compatissant, « vous aviez l’air si heureux ensemble... »

« C’est comme ça, c’est triste mais… On a décidé de se séparer, d’un commun accord » expliqua Javier avant de reprendre un sourire de façade, le regard dans le vide.

Le serveur déposa sur la table basse une grande assiette remplie de petites portions à grignoter et une bière. Il marqua une pause puis reparti, emmenant un peu avec lui la mélancolie du moment.

« Tiens, ça, je n’ai jamais goûté... »

Yuzuru se pencha au-dessus de l’assiette en examinant ce qui ressemblait à une préparation locale étalée sur un bout de pain grillé. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ce qu’il tenait dans sa main et qu’il avala, circonspect.

« Mmm… c’est… bon… Je ne saurais pas dire le goût, mais c’est bon » dit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Javier s’intéressa enfin au contenu de l’assiette et choisit une sorte de verrine dont l’aspect l’intriguait. Retrouver Yuzuru tout en faisant des expériences culinaires par une froide nuit finlandaise était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attendait. Mais c’était là aussi toute la magie de leur retrouvailles, nichée dans cet endroit calme, à l’abri du monde.

« Au moins, tu ne déçois pas ta famille. La mienne se désespère de voir que je ne suis toujours pas marié. Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour les faire patienter. Et je ne te parle même pas de mes grands-parents ! » poursuivi Yuzuru dans un grand éclat de rire.

Javier regarda le japonais sans savoir quoi répondre à cette remarque et se contenta d’un rire forcé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi cela pouvait poser problème, avant de se rappeler qu’au Japon, la pression de la société était bien différente à ce sujet.

Yuzuru baissa le regard vers l’assiette, comme s’il réfléchissait à la prochaine spécialité qu’il goûterait. Au coin de ses yeux, Javier remarqua un peu plus de rides, même si son ancien coéquipier n’avait pas véritablement changé, sauf peut-être une coiffure plus sophistiquée, où quelques mèches rehaussaient la délicatesse de ses traits. Durant un court instant, il crut voir la trace d’un regret glisser sur ses joues, à mesure que son sourire s’estompait.

« Tu as goûté ça ? C’est fort mais c’est bon. Goûte ! » fit Yuzuru en lui tendant une sorte de mini cake. « Je ne me souviens plus du nom... »

« Merci. Mmm, moui, mmm, c’est un peu bizarre comme goût... » Javier termina tranquillement de mâcher avant de demander sur un ton léger, « comment ça se passe avec tes juniors ? Ils ne sont pas trop impressionnés par Yuzuru Hanyu, le presque triple champion olympique ? »

« Non. Enfin si, ah ah ! Les premières fois, ils me regardaient les yeux comme des soucoupes et passaient leur temps à faire des courbettes. On arrivait à rien ! » admit Yuzuru. « Mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu’on était là pour travailler avant tout. Et que je n’étais pas tout le temps disponible non plus. »

« En tout cas » continua Javier avec espièglerie, « si tu leur donnes ton secret pour sauter le quadruple axel, j’envoie mes élèves chez toi direct ! »

« Ah ah, Javí, tu sais très bien que non... »

Yuzuru prit soudain un air mystérieux mais ne put s’empêcher de rire davantage et se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Encore déçu de ne pas l’avoir réussi en compétition ? »

Un sourire timide, qui voulait tout dire, fut la seule réponse que Javier obtint. Yuzuru pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’air pensif, et la reposa sur sa main. Il fit un signe évocateur pour rappeler combien il était passé tout près de l’exploit, avant de se laisser aller dans l’atmosphère douce amère de ce souvenir.

« Yuzu, tu es le seul à avoir réussi le quadruple axel » lui rappela Javier, « et il n’y avait que toi pour le faire ! »

Yuzuru fit une grimace, presque gêné par le compliment de Javier, même si au fond, l’espagnol n’avait pas tort.

« Enfin… Tous ces patineurs qui font des quadruple lutz aujourd’hui, c’est insensé » ajouta Javier, « le niveau a encore grimpé ! »

« Oui, c’est incroyable, et ils commencent de plus en plus tôt. Comme ce russe, tu sais, aux championnats d’Europe l’année dernière... »

« Je suis bien content d’avoir ma carrière sportive derrière moi » fit Javier, soulagé.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à échanger passionnément, en s’amusant parfois à faire des pronostics pour la nouvelle saison. Les progrès dans leur discipline étaient tels que certains professionnels évoquaient sérieusement l’arrivée des quintuples sauts chez les messieurs. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de plonger Yuzuru dans une grande perplexité. Sans lui avouer, Javier comprenait le sentiment de son ami, cette nostalgie de l’époque qu’ils avaient connue, où la technique s’alliait davantage à l’expression artistique et transformait leur sport en Art.

La neige cotonneuse tombait doucement à l’extérieur, s’accumulant au bas des trottoirs où peu de passants se risquaient. Sur le point de commander une troisième bière, Javier se ravisa et décida qu’il était temps de rentrer. Il était près de 21h30 lorsqu’il salua Yuzuru et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un taxi ? »

« Non, ça ira, mon hôtel est à 5 minutes à pied » répondit Javier. « Et puis, ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu. »

Yuzuru sourit, une douceur caressante dans les yeux et enroula soigneusement l’écharpe de Javier autour de son cou. Ses mains se posèrent sur le manteau de laine, glissant avec légèreté le long du col.

« Tu peux prendre un parapluie à l’entrée. »

« Je ne suis pas très loin, merci. »

« Tu es… très élégant dans ce manteau. »

« Merci Yuzu » dit Javier, flatté. « À demain ? »

« À demain Javí. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Javier s’engouffra dans le froid de la rue. De légers flocons tourbillonnaient au-dessus de sa tête alors qu’il regagnait son hôtel, la simplicité joyeuse de la soirée flottant dans ses pensées. Il remonta le col de son manteau et souffla dans ses mains nues pour les réchauffer, tandis que la neige fondait entre ses cheveux. Il accéléra le pas dans le silence étouffé de l’avenue déserte.

* * *

_Je suis rentré. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_Tout va bien. Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir comme ça je serai en pleine forme pour le libre. Bonne nuit._

_Parfait. Bonne nuit et à demain, 7h00 dans le hall._

Javier était rassuré de voir la motivation de Livia intacte, en attendant l’entraînement demain matin. Il passa en revue ses messages, vérifia ceux auxquels il n’avait pas encore répondu, le pouce hésitant quand il relut l’adresse de l’hôtel envoyée par Yuzuru. Mais n’ayant rien à ajouter, à moins de rappeler qu’il avait passé une excellente soirée en bonne compagnie, il fila dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Une bonne douche chaude était tout ce qu’il désirait.

L’eau brûlante, coulant doucement sur son dos, attendrit sa peau et toutes les tensions accumulées au fil de la journée. Ses épaules étaient lourdes néanmoins, et Javier se prit à désirer un bon massage. Il s’allongea sur le lit, emmitouflé dans un peignoir épais, et ferma instantanément les yeux devant les informations locales. La fatigue de plus en plus prégnante, il repensa aux dernières heures, conscient d’avoir vécu un de ces moments précieux qui réconforte à son seul souvenir.

Mais, enfoui dans sa mémoire, quelque chose le troublait, une expression singulière sur le visage de Yuzuru ; une ombre fugace, juste après cette remarque anodine, un peu étrange cependant, comme un aveu malgré lui de sa solitude. _C’était le même_ , pensa Javier, le même sourire qui pleure, le même sourire triste et désolé. Le même… Et juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, vint le temps des remords qui ne disaient pas leur nom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture ! Chapitre 3 mercredi prochain :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 next wednesday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is an AU.
> 
> Juste pour rappeler que ce chapitre est un AU.

« Ça va aller Yuzu, ça va aller… chuuut... »

Javier tenait un Yuzuru au bord des sanglots dans ses bras. Il tentait de l’apaiser en lui frottant doucement le dos alors qu’il s’accrochait à lui avec une intensité rarement exprimée dans ces moments si souvent partagés.

« Yuzu ! Allez… On va bientôt se revoir tu sais. »

Yuzuru dit quelques mots, malheureusement incompréhensibles tant l’émotion lui serrait la gorge. Javier n’osa pas lui demander de répéter et accentua son étreinte, l’entourant avec toute la prévenance qu’il possédait pour le réconforter et chasser sa peine.

Alors que les deux hommes étaient seuls dans le vestiaire, une compagne désagréable prenait peu à peu sa place, là où Javier aurait souhaité plus de simplicité. Comme si partir, se quitter était juste une main levée en l’air, un sourire sur le visage, un baiser lancé ou déposé sur la joue d’un être cher, un enchaînement de gestes, rien de plus. À présent, il devait composer avec la tristesse de Yuzuru et plus encore, avec sa propre tristesse qu’il avait pris soin de laisser à distance raisonnable.

« Yuzu... »

Javier se dégagea de son ami qui, instinctivement, releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux inondés de larmes.

« Javí.»

Entre deux respirations hachées, le souffle irrégulier, Yuzuru prononça de sa voix nasillarde le prénom de l’espagnol, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Javier s’en amusa intérieurement : on aurait dit deux plongeurs se confirmant que tout allait bien, prêts à continuer leur aventure en eau profonde.

* * *

La dernière compétition de la saison 2018/2019 avait pourtant été joyeuse. Les meilleurs patineurs internationaux s’étaient réunis à Fukuoka pour clore en beauté une saison riche en rebondissements et en évènements : le 7e titre européen de Javier, le 2e titre mondial de Nathan, à moins de deux points de Yuzuru, les titres mondiaux des français en danse et en couple et surtout le 1er titre mondial de Rika, confirmant la relève japonaise face à la concurrence acharnée des patineuses russes. Le _World Team Trophy_ était ainsi l’occasion de montrer une dernière fois les programmes de tous ces champions dans un pays où l’adoration pour le patinage artistique n’était plus à prouver.

Javier avait été invité par la _JSF_ avec deux couples de danseurs espagnols, une demande gracieusement accordée qui lui tenait à cœur car s’il quittait la scène amateur, d’autres patineurs espagnols continuaient la compétition et c’était sa façon de proposer au public de bien vouloir les soutenir à l’avenir. Il avait choisi de patiner deux exhibitions aux tonalités différentes : son programme court des précédents Jeux Olympiques, sur le thème de Charlie Chaplin, et _Prometo_ , un programme dont il était particulièrement fier, empreint de mélancolie certes, mais dédié à son public et à tous ceux qui l’avaient accompagnés durant sa carrière.

_Prometo, que no pasarán los años_

_arrancaré del calendario las despedidas grises_

_los días más felices no han llegado_

_Te prometo olvidar mis cicatrices_

_devolver lo que he robado a tus dos ojos tristes_

_Te prometo que nos mudaremos pronto del fracaso y desconcierto_

_a la calle del silencio_

_Te prometo que vamos a volvernos, eternos_

Éternels…

Tout en se relevant, encore habité par la voix plaintive de Pablo Alborán, Javier entendit les acclamations du public, cette vague sensible qui roulait dans les tribunes et qui, assurément, l’emporterait. Il n’aurait voulu que son sourire pour cet ultime adieu mais l’émotion était trop forte pour être contenue et il salua la foule, les yeux humides et le visage las. Dans un réflexe, il passa la main sur ces larmes naissantes avant de replacer ses cheveux sur la droite, masquant son trouble par un geste machinal.

Alors qu’il se rapprochait du reste des patineurs, rassemblés dans un coin de la patinoire pour le grand final, Javier s’accrocha aux mains que Yuzuru lui tendait en venant à sa rencontre, le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes et revint au présent. Ce simple contact suffit à amoindrir le passage de la vague, transformant cet amas complexe de sentiments qui naissait dans son esprit et auquel il n’avait aucune envie de se confronter dans l’immédiat, en une bulle légère et transparente s’éloignant dans l’obscurité de la salle.

Les notes du final résonnèrent enfin et ce fut le moment de célébrer tous ensemble la fin de la saison, cette discipline à qui chacun consacrait tant d’heures, de sacrifices, d’espoirs et d’attente. La chorégraphie, répétée en matinée, était la seule préoccupation de Javier. Néanmoins, il jeta un coup d’œil à son ancien camarade d’entraînement : Yuzuru était plongé dans la musique, visiblement joyeux et rayonnant, comme un enfant à qui l’on a promis une friandise après un tour de manège.

_Yuzu…_

Javier retrouva ses esprits à la fin du numéro quand les applaudissements à tout rompre de la salle finirent par prendre le dessus sur sa musique intérieure. Autour de lui, les autres patineurs affichaient un grand sourire et reprenaient leur souffle, les yeux brillants, le cœur léger. Ils saluèrent le public et commencèrent le traditionnel tour de piste clôturant le gala, une chanson pop japonaise aux tonalités pétillantes en fond. Javier en profita pour remercier ses fans du Japon et d’ailleurs. Il remarqua ceux qui étaient venus d’Espagne et qui l’avaient suivi sur beaucoup d’autres compétitions à travers le monde : leur soutien constant durant toutes ces années lui avait permis de dépasser ses doutes et ses échecs, de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Une immense reconnaissance doublée de nostalgie l’envahie alors qu’il s’était presque arrêté devant une tribune bardée de drapeaux espagnols.

Au même instant, Javier sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour, aussitôt, s’en aller. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le déplacement d’air dans son dos et aperçut une fine silhouette rose, habillée de voiles transparents et rehaussés de quelques éclats de lumière. Son énergie et sa vitesse lui indiquèrent que Yuzuru venait de passer près de lui pour témoigner son amitié, solidaire du moment doux-amer que l’espagnol traversait.

_Yuzu..._

_Tu es si heureux…_

_Tu vas me manquer, ton sourire va me manquer._

Tout le monde se réunissait au centre de la patinoire et se préparait pour la photo de groupe ; Javier chercha son ami du regard. Yuzuru le cherchait aussi apparemment et une nouvelle fois, il tendit ses mains vers lui, un immense sourire sur son visage transpirant et dit sans détour : « va saluer le public, vas-y ! »

Yuzuru poussa Javier vers l’espace libre de la patinoire et hocha la tête plusieurs fois pour appuyer ses paroles. Javier reconnu dans le sourire espiègle du japonais sa ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’il cède. Touché par cette attention néanmoins habituelle de la part de son ami, Javier s’exécuta et salua le public, la main tantôt sur son cœur qui se serrait par instants, tantôt sur ses lèvres, les doigts tremblant, avant de lancer des baisers imaginaires à la foule sans visage tout autour de lui.

Le bruit était assourdissant, figeant le moment dans une densité presque insupportable. De nouveau la vague se formait, fracassante et inévitable. Parce qu’il voulait s’en protéger ou simplement associer ses compatriotes à son départ ‒ signe qu’il passait davantage la main qu’il ne disait adieu au monde du patinage ‒ Javier se tourna vers le groupe et invita les deux couples de danseurs espagnols à le rejoindre. Sara et Kirill, suivi d’Olivia et Adrian se placèrent à ses côtés et saluèrent à leur tour le public qui applaudit avec plus de vigueur la _Team Spain._ Ils n’avaient pas participé à la compétition mais, d’une certaine façon, tous faisaient la promesse qu’un jour ils viendraient au _WTT_ en tant qu’équipe, prêts à en découdre, dans la bonne humeur évidemment, avec les meilleures nations.

En rejoignant les patineurs, Javier aperçu Yuzuru toujours souriant mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de singulier qui l’intrigua. Aussitôt Yuzuru tourna la tête vers l’arrière : Matteo, le patineur du couple italien, semblait lui parler. Les deux hommes commencèrent un dialogue ponctué de signes et de grimaces de la part de Yuzuru, visiblement mal à l’aise et intimidé par la proposition de l’italien.

Quand Matteo ouvrit grand ses bras, sourire charmeur et regard déterminé, Javier comprit que le japonais n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter sa proposition. Tandis qu’il se plaçait aux côtés de ses compatriotes, Javier jeta un coup d’œil vers ce couple incongru et remarqua qu’ils étaient rejoints par Alexander, le patineur du couple russe, riant aux éclats tout en mimant un geste de porté. Matteo prit Yuzuru par la taille et, avec l’aide d’Alexander, le hissa sur son épaule droite, le russe se tenant de l’autre côté pour stabiliser ce porté un peu spécial, comme celui assuré avec spontanéité quelques mois plus tôt à Helsinki.

En quelques secondes, le gala et son final s’étirant en longueur, se termina pour de bon, les patineurs se dispersant par petits groupes sur la glace, posant ensemble ou pour les fans, signant des autographes, ou encourageant les quelques retardataires qui réalisaient des combinaisons de sauts. Après avoir posé avec la _TCC Team,_ fière d’être réunie, Yuzuru retenta son quadruple Salchow - triple Axel qu’il n’était pas arrivé à réaliser lors de la compétition et sa seconde tentative fût la bonne. Javier, sur le point de quitter la glace l’applaudit, une pointe de nostalgie au fond des yeux. Il soupira et sortit de la piste, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires après un dernier salut au public.

Les couloirs s’étaient vidés, les membres de l’organisation, les photographes et les cameramen semblaient avoir déserté l’enceinte. Le vestiaire des hommes était même pratiquement vide si ce n’était pour les deux patineurs français, Kévin et Romain qui terminaient de ranger leurs affaires. Quand Javier entra, ils s’arrêtèrent et le saluèrent chaleureusement. Romain lui prit la main et le serra contre son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui redonna un peu de joie au cœur chagrin de l’espagnol.

« Merci Javí. _¡_ _Gracias ! Hasta Luego amigo._ »

Yuzuru venait de rentrer à son tour et s’assit dans son coin, marmonnant un « Salut les gars » avant de s’affairer à enlever ses patins et de se changer. Les français partis, Javier et lui furent seuls, enveloppés dans un silence monotone d’où émergeait le grésillement d’un néon. Entre deux gestes mécaniques, Javier remarqua les yeux légèrement bouffis de son ami qui, au même moment, fixa son regard sur lui une fraction de seconde puis continua à rassembler ses affaires. Une question commune semblait préoccuper les deux hommes, mais aucun d’eux n’avait le courage de prononcer un seul mot, si bien que le silence devint plus pesant.

Prêts à quitter le vestiaire, Javier et Yuzuru se levèrent, chacun faisant mine de vérifier son téléphone ou son sac sans pour autant se diriger vers la sortie. Inévitablement, ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux muets et quelque peu fébriles. Un signal invisible les fit se rapprocher l’un de l’autre et enfin, ils s’enlacèrent. Sans attendre, Yuzuru se crispa et serra Javier avec force, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou pour tenter de contenir ses larmes. Javier posa le plat de sa main sur le dos de son ami parcouru de petites convulsions, preuves d’une lutte féroce contre un débordement imminent.

« Ça va aller Yuzu, ça va aller… chuuut. »

Javier frottait doucement le dos de Yuzuru quand il leva la tête et prononça son nom, un sourire fané accompagnant ses yeux défaits qu’il essuya du revers de sa manche. Javier lui souri en retour, à la fois déconcerté et rassuré, désireux de naviguer sur des eaux plus calmes.

L’espagnol ferma ses yeux, par pudeur, et colla son front sur Yuzuru, les réunissant dans un même souffle. De ses deux mains, il entoura le visage de son ami qui semblait s’y reposer malgré ses paumes rugueuses, comme un voyageur retrouve enfin sa maison après des mois de périple. Javier caressa doucement les tempes puis les oreilles du japonais. Une sorte de tranquillité coulait par ses doigts et leurs respirations ralentirent aussitôt, les plongeant dans une union singulière.

Javier accentua sensiblement la pression de son front comme pour tester la réalité de ce moment. Il frotta son nez sur celui de Yuzuru tout en étouffant un petit rire, conscient du côté enfantin de son geste. Les pommettes du japonais s’arrondirent dans ses mains, gonflées d’une tendre reconnaissance. Javier prit le temps de regarder le visage de Yuzuru et constata avec soulagement ses traits plus détendus, ses paupières mi-closes, comme apaisé. Ils se reverraient dans quelques semaines mais il savait que ces moments appartenaient désormais au passé.

Sans plus rien retenir, ni se soucier d’un quelconque regard extérieur ou des conséquences, Javier dégagea la frange du japonais et embrassa son front aussi délicatement qu’il le pouvait pour ne pas l’effrayer par cette soudaine effusion de sentimentalisme. Comme souvent avec Yuzuru, ce qui pouvait apparaître complaisant avait un goût d’évidence, de normalité implicite. Il regarda Javier, ses yeux noirs grand ouverts et insondables, fixés sur l’espagnol. Le silence était dense, presque solide entre les deux hommes mais rien n’aurait pu troubler cet instant. Ils se tenaient là, absorbés dans leur affection mutuelle.

À nouveau Javier rapprocha son visage et embrassa Yuzuru : son front d’abord puis il effleura le bout de son nez, marqua une pause et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, et encore un autre, envoûté par le contact délicieux de ces lèvres charnues sur les siennes. Les doigts fins de Yuzuru remontèrent sur sa nuque et caressèrent ses courtes boucles brunes avant de s’immobiliser. Yuzuru portait sur lui une sorte d’abandon nouveau dont Javier attendait inconsciemment le dénouement tant les réactions de son ami lui semblaient parfois mystérieuses. Ils se regardèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

Sans doute, Yuzuru voulu-t-il dire quelque chose avant de serrer Javier dans ses bras plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, mais au lieu de cela, ce fût un autre dialogue sans texte entre eux, le corps tremblant du japonais plaqué tout contre l’espagnol, les larmes qu’il croyait enfuies, de nouveau à la surface. Javier avait échoué à amoindrir la peine de son ami et une forme de culpabilité pesa instantanément sur ses épaules.

Les pleurs de Yuzuru gagnèrent rapidement en intensité jusqu’à l’empêcher de parler. Javier voulu se dégager et lui faire entendre raison, une fois de plus. Cependant ses bras étaient fermement cramponnés autour de son cou, ses mains verrouillées l’une sur l’autre.

« Javí ! Ne pars pas ! »

Soudain la porte du vestiaire s’ouvrit et le monde réel s’engouffra dans la pièce aussi brutalement qu’un vent glacé.

« Oh désolé ! Euh... »

Kévin se tenait à l’entrée, stoppé dans son élan à la vue des deux hommes. Il regarda Javier. L’espagnol, interloqué, tenta de justifier la scène que le français venait de surprendre en mimant sa condition de prisonnier à grand renforts de gestes évocateurs ; ce à quoi Kévin répondit candidement en hochant la tête :

« J’avais une copine, elle faisait pareil chaque fois que je partais pour Montréal. »

Le grand sourire de Kévin prit Javier au dépourvu et, les bras ballant, il suivit des yeux le patineur français qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans le vestiaire.

« J’trouve pas mon gant… tant pis. Allez, salut ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau alors que Kévin ressortait aussi rapidement qu’il était entré. Javier cru percevoir une gêne chez le français et il se raidit. Yuzuru, qui était dos à la porte, n’avait pas relâché son étreinte : il continuait à pleurer, reniflant et gémissant par moment. Sa présence devenant quelque peu étouffante, Javier n’avait alors qu’une idée en tête, se défaire de ses bras, quand il entendit murmurer :

« Ne t’en vas pas. »

« Yuzu... »

Javier n’avait aucune réponse satisfaisante à donner, davantage préoccupé par l’envie de quitter enfin ce vestiaire. Quant à la façon d’y arriver...

_Pourquoi faut-il qu’il complique tout ?_

Yuzuru s’écarta de lui-même et surprit Javier qui lui accorda une dernière attention. S’il avait diminué son emprise physique, l’étreinte du japonais transparaissait dans ses yeux agités, pressés de capturer ceux de Javier, comme s’il le suppliait de rester et de l’écouter. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ne me laisse pas seul ! Je… Javi ! »

« Mais tu n’es pas seul ! Il y a Jason, Evguenia, Gabrielle et Junwhan qui s’entraînent avec toi. Tu seras un peu leur mentor maintenant. »

Les mains de Yuzuru se crispèrent de nouveau sur les bras de l’espagnol, progressivement gagné par une inquiétude qui oblige à agir. Contre l’attente de Yuzuru, Javier n’avait plus rien à offrir, sa patience et sa bienveillance épuisées, il ne lui restait qu’un étrange malaise face aux demandes répétées de son ami. Il avait cru trouver les mots quelques minutes auparavant mais il se sentait perdu, démuni.

« Javí, ne me laisse pas… J’ai… J’ai besoin de toi ! »

Javier détourna son regard, une pointe d’agacement fissurant le masque impassible qu’il avait eu tant d’effort à maintenir. Ces paroles sonnaient faux, artificielles. Yuzuru n’avait pas besoin de lui pour se préparer et gagner les compétitions ; il se complaisait dans sa bulle, seulement au contact de son équipe personnelle qui le servait fidèlement. Lui qui s’isolait avec orgueil et l’ignorait des jours entiers, se rappelait tout à coup qu’il existait.

« Javí ! Tu es important pour m... »

N’essayant même plus de faire illusion, Javier repoussa les mains de son ami qui s’étaient glissées dans les siennes et le déstabilisa. Un rire mauvais enroulé dans la gorge, il attrapa son sac resté dans un coin du vestiaire et se dirigea vers la sortie sans hésitation. Il frôla Yuzuru, et dans une drôle d’impulsion marmonna « Grandis un peu » entre ses dents serrées, avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui l’enfant capricieux qui avait succédé à l’enfant heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je travaille encore sur les chapitres suivants, en espérant pouvoir les poster avant la fin de l'année. Merci pour votre patience (⌒‿⌒)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm still writing next chapters, hoping I'll be able to post them before the end of the year. Thanks for your patience (⌒‿⌒)


End file.
